Swan Dive
by BellaFlan
Summary: Answer is: A failed attempt at suicide, a clumsy imprint, a sad reference to Don Quixote, a naked Jacob Black and a horny Bella Swan. Question is: What is BellaFlan's SOB Rain Scene Challenge. B/J, AU. **INDIE TWIFIC NOMINEE**
1. Chapter 1

Penname: BellaFlan  
Title of story: Swan Dive  
Main Character(s): Bella Swan and Jacob Black  
Non-Canon Pairing, New Moon AU  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob

Beta: Charlotte Webber

**Disclaimer: Please note I have used Canadian spelling. I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'd like to borrow Jacob on weekends though, if she'd let me. **

Ice clung to my hair in shards. _Take one more little step and it will be over_. The tempest brewing about seventy feet down should have had me terror stricken, however nothing frightened me more than the prospect of living. I couldn't face another day of this bleak existence without _him_. I kicked at a piece of rock and watched it tumble and disappear into the fog below. _Pathetic fallacy_, I scoffed to myself as the storm raged beneath me, above me and through me. Rain and wind; I hated the cold and the wet but I had suffered much worse. Every breath I took felt like tiny pieces of glass were piercing through my lungs.

This wasn't like me at all, though. I felt like a zombie I was so devoid of emotion. Sure, I was still aware of the crippling depression however the sweet oblivion that lay beyond the edge of the cliff left me with hope of some kind of solace, at least.

So much for Romeo and Juliet. I wasn't Juliet after all. I was more like Ophelia, going mad and drowning. _Would_ I drown? I hoped that I would die before hitting the water.

"Edward." I allowed the name that could not be spoken to pass through my lips like sweet blasphemy. "You wanted me to be human. There is nothing more human than death."

I inched my feet forward, wiggling my toes against the frozen rock. Would I have the guts to take another step? Would I even need to? My own clumsiness could lend a hand in my demise. An accident would be so much easier for Charlie to come to turns with. _Charlie. I'm so sorry, Daddy._ I closed my eyes and tried to give myself over to vertigo, but when the first dizzy wave hit me, I gasped in wretched fear and righted my footing. I kicked up rubble and stone in my struggles, and watched it fall gracelessly down the rock wall with morbid curiosity.

I couldn't do it.

Backing away slightly, I lowered to a crouch so that I could still watch the water slice into the cliff. The rock face was well weathered from corrosion.

"Bella?" A familiar voice tore through the fog.

"Go away," I muttered. Violent tremors wracked through my body as my senses returned. I resurfaced from my breakdown feeling utterly cold and ridiculous. "Jacob?"

"What are you doing?" His voice was angry.

"Tilting at windmills," I said bitterly. I heard him step closer but squeezed my eyes shut petulantly. _First Shakespeare and now Don Quixote_. I _had_ really gone over the deep end.

"Come away from the ledge, Bella. I don't want to have to jump in after you."

"No one said you had to." The cold rain had finally frozen my heart. "I don't love you, Jacob Black. I'll never love you so you might as well leave me alone. Go find a nice Quileute girl to imprint upon. Hell, if you needed proof that we're not meant to be, there's your proof. I am not the sun to your blind eyes. I'm just a pathetic scorned girl."

"Pathetic? Yeah, I agree." His voice sounded more hurt than angry now but he put on a show of manly rage. "Get your ass away from that cliff, Isabella Marie Swan. So help me, I'll tell Charlie that you've gone loony-toons once and for all."

My eyes were still squeezed shut when I felt his hot hands form manacles on my upper-arms, dragging me roughly away from the ledge. "Go to hell!" I screamed and thrashed against him. Blindly, I punched and swatted at his bare torso but I was offering no more of an offense than a gnat to a lion. My assault might have actually tickled him because he was laughing.

My eyes flew open and I roared, "Fuck you!" My arm drew back to punch him but he caught my fist easily when it snapped forward.

"I don't want you to break your hand on my rock-hard face." He offered me a weak smile. The hateful glare I expected to be met with was not at all what I saw. His eyes were full of concern and... something I could not name. Like he was distracted or fighting against a strong emotion. Not for the first time, I shamefully reminded myself that I didn't deserve him.

The rain continued to pelt down on us but the harsh elements seemed to have no effect on Jacob. His newly shorn black hair framed the copper perfection of his face, making his prominent cheekbones and strong jaw even more defined. I gasped in an unsteady breath at the sight of his clenched muscles as they rolled under his glistening skin, wet with rain. "Bella," he implored, drawing my attention to his puffy lips. Did he always have such a perfect cupid's bow? I feasted upon him with hungry eyes, inch by glorious inch as if I'd never seen him before. He was still gripping my arms but I no longer fought against the restraint. I unclenched my fist and he loosened his hold. His huge hand dropped to encircle my wrist as I pressed my palm flush against his chest. I felt a shock of gratifying heat pass threw my skin, immediately soothing the chill. Oh god, I couldn't help myself. With my other hand, I traced the lines of his sculpted abdominal muscles and stopped my explorations just below his navel, where hair began to sprout. He shuddered beneath my touch. There was a concave dip near his hip bone that I wanted to caress so badly but I knew that was a boundary I shouldn't dare cross. I bit my lip and drew my gaze to his face, where I was met with wide and astonished black eyes.

"I didn't mean it," I choked through my dry throat. "I- I could never hate you. I just hate feeling this way."

He nodded and pulled me into an embrace that would surely melt the ice that still clung to me. I closed my eyes and inhaled his strong musk, feeling light-headed. Something strange was happening to my body. I was weak and shaky from emotional exhaustion and the cold, but I'm not sure if that explained the swoon.

I pulled myself out of his embrace, utterly confounded by the brewing turmoil of conflicting emotions and, if I was being honest with myself, lust that had overtaken me. Jacob must of mistook my heavy breathing for rage. Instantly he was incensed.

"That was selfish and terrible, Bella. How could you even toy with the idea of killing yourself? What got into you?" He grabbed my arms in another restraint and my fragile hold over my emotions was shattered.

Weakly, I struggled against him again. "How dare you? Do you have any of idea how much pain I'm in?"

He laughed without humour. "No, how could I? Why would I have an idea what it feels like to be desperately in love with someone who will never love me back."

I shook my head. "You don't love me, Jake."

"Fuck you!" he snarled, the curse transforming into a fearsome roar as he phased. He pulled back instantly from me with his head low to the ground and his muzzle puckering in a growl.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. What right did I have to tell him how he felt? "Don't leave me, Jake. Please? I have no right to ask for your help after acting so terribly but I... You're the only one I... I need you."

The giant red wolf padded back towards me and made three circles before heaving his body to the ground a few feet away. I lowered myself against his fur and pulled his paw about me like a blanket.

"I'm so cold," I whispered and passed out.

--

"Bella! Bella!"

"Shh," I mumbled. "Sleeping."

"Please wake-up, sweetheart."

My body was being jostled. I noticed Jacob was no longer a wolf and also, he was carrying me.

"What's going on?" I was so cold I could barely speak.

"Don't go to sleep, Bella. Stay with me!"

"'Kay." My eyelids were so heavy though. I looked down as my head lolled to the side and observed Jacob didn't have shoes on... Also, his calves were bare. I tore my gaze up to his thighs and stopped. The muscle there was so thick, I had never really noticed before. The raw power his body was capable of, even in human form, was staggering.

"Are you wearing clothes?"

"Nope," he said simply.

"Hm."

"Feel free to check out the goods if it will help keep you awake, but please note that it's really very cold out before you make any comparisons."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "I have nothing to compare."

"What about your leech?"

"He- We never did anything like that."

"Oh." I could see Billy's house now. "Almost there, honey."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I like it when you're naked. You should never wear clothes."

I passed out completely.

--

Jacob peeled a warm afghan away from my bare skin and pushed a hot water bottle into my arms. I was lying in his bed and he spooned against my back.

"Where are my clothes?" I muttered in confusion.

"Dryer," he said huskily and kissed my shoulder through the blanket. "I had to get the wet clothes off of you, Bells. I swear, I tried not to look."

"I don't believe you."

"That's because I'm lying," he sighed with a chuckle. "You're so fucking beautiful it hurts, Bells."

"Tit for tat, I suppose."

"Hah! I knew you were looking at my tat!"

A warm ripple of pleasure settled in my stomach as his breath quickened against the back of my neck. "Was not!"

"Are you still cold?" He was changing the subject. Good for him.

"Mm, I'm warming up." I snuggled into the crook of his arm. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for...everything."

"I know, Bells. S'okay."

I pushed my body back further so that every inch of me was lined up with him. I could feel his bare skin everywhere, however I was both grateful and disappointed to discover that he was now wearing shorts. What was wrong with me?

"What are you thinking about?" I ventured.

"Can't tell you." He tightened his hold on me and I nuzzled my cheek into his bicep.

"Why not?"

He sighed, "Mm, you feel so good in my arms, Bella. I didn't know I could..." He stopped speaking and planted a soft kiss in my hair. "Mm, so sweet."

I shuddered. One of his hands lowered to my thigh and my nipples stood erect in response. What was happening to me? "Why can't you tell me?" My voice was nearly a moan. I rolled onto my back exposing one of my breasts. His eyes widened, but he pulled the blanket to cover me.

"I don't want to freak you out. It's been an emotional day as it is. Go back to sleep, baby."

I flipped over to face him and he tucked the blankets around me, before pulling me back against him. I shook my head. "Too cold. I need skin to skin." I peeled the blanket away from me and pressed my breasts into his chest.

"What are you playing at?" His voice was agitated, his body seemingly full of tension all of the sudden.

"I need to feel you against me," I muttered and wrapped my arms around his lower back. He offered no argument and pulled my leg between his thighs, groaning. I stiffened in response, becoming aware of his huge erection. My eyes met his and they appeared half crazed.

"I'm only human," he explained and pulled back the blanket to look at me. "Oh, fuck, Bella. I need you so much."

I jerked away from him. "Stop!"

He let go of me, recoiling like I had burned him and looked at me with stunned, hurt eyes. "I'll get you another water bottle," he spat coldly. "Despite what you think, I'm more than just your bed warmer." I watched him disappear through the door and started crying. I didn't mean to pull away from him, I was just startled. Something strange was happening here. When I woke up this morning, I was so certain about how I felt. I was fucking miserable and suicidal. Now, I felt inexplicably drawn to my best friend in a way that shouldn't be possible when my heart was broken and bloodied.

I was in love with Edward, not Jacob. Wasn't I? Wait... How was I able to think his name suddenly without coming undone? "Edward," I whispered tentatively.

Nothing. No crippling heartache.

I sat up in the bed and marvelled at the absence of pain. It felt so strange. I had spent the last six months wearing my misery like a comfortable pair of jeans and suddenly, I felt naked.

Was it catharsis? The shock of nearly doing myself in cured me of my depression? I shivered as I pictured myself back on the icy cliff. Distinctly, I remembered feeling so forlorn that death seemed like the only refuge.

But then Jacob showed up and saved me... again. I shivered once more at the memory of his half-naked, wet body shimmering in the moonlight. He was glowing in a way that was preternatural.

No pain. It was glorious to be free, but there was something else... I was drowning in an emotion I could not name.

Jacob kicked the door open roughly with his foot and shoved another hot water bottle into my arm. I grappled for his wrist. "What happened on the cliff?" I demanded, clinging to his arm.

"You push me away and pull me in at the same time. I want to be angry with you but I can't seem to manage it." He sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't push me away like I had anticipated so I crawled into his lap. He covered me with the blanket and repeated, "I don't want to freak you out."

"Yeah, you said that already. Go on," I urged. "My reaction may surprise you."

He shook his head. "You're not going to believe me."

"Try me," I pressed, fairly certain I knew what he was going to say.

"I, uh, imprinted on you," he mumbled as if embarrassed. "I'm not sure why it didn't happen before and I swear this isn't a lie."

"Why do you think I wouldn't believe you?" I pressed my cheek into his chest.

"Well, it sounds strange. Honestly, Bells, I was already so in love with you that the difference was subtle."

I looked up at his face and he appeared almost frightened. "It happened just after you pulled me away from the ledge," I confirmed with a tremble.

"Yeah." There was a tremble in his voice too. "Like I said, I was already in love with you so, um, no change there. It's just... I don't know, suddenly I felt like I would come apart if I couldn't touch you. It's driving me mad that I can't kiss you right now."

"You want to kiss me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew my lips to his collar bone, planting a chaste kiss.

"You have no idea," he groaned.

"Try me."

"Bella," he whispered. Before I could respond, he cupped my head in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I moulded my mouth to the shape of his, however he parted his lips and pulled my upper lip into a suck. I groaned and instinct took over. I drew my tongue across his lower lip, relishing in the taste of his mouth. I needed more. His tongue met mine and I moaned into his mouth. Suddenly we were kissing with a voracious need to possess each other completely. It was primal and base and, oh, so glorious.

"I love you, Jacob," I managed between kisses.

"Did you- What did you say?" He looked stunned.

I dropped that stupid blanket off of my body and pulled him down on top of me. "I'm in love with you," I repeated and kissed him, once, twice and again. "I need you."

"You have me," he vowed, kissing the side of my mouth, my cheek, my chin, my neck, my shoulder.

"I want you," I repeated, not knowing how else to communicate my desire. "I want every part of you."

"You have me, Bella. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." He trailed soft kisses down the side of my breast and cupped the other one in his hand. My back arched in response, and he moaned at my reaction. He took one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching it softly. The other nipple was licked and kissed.

"Jacob," I cried out. "I need-" ...But I couldn't finish the sentence. I was so conditioned to keep my desire secret for my own protection.

"What do you need, baby? I'll give you anything you want."

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks reddening. How could I tell him what I wanted? What I'd give to be able to just transfer my thoughts directly into his mind and spare myself the humiliation of speech.

"It's okay, Bella. If things are happening too fast, I won't push you. We have the rest of our lives to-"

"Too slow," I choked out and shook my head vigorously.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Too slow?"

I nodded. It felt like we were playing charades.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that I'm not moving fast enough?"

"Not exactly." I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my heels into his bum. "I want you," I repeated and bucked my hips upwards into his erection. "All of you...every which way."

"Fuck," he moaned.

"Yes! That's what I want," I said excitedly and then watched in dismay as Jacob's face broke out into a wide, silly grin. I tried to hide my face but he held it with his hands so that I was forced to meet his probing eyes. "Say it."

"No." I couldn't!

"Say it and I'll do it," he taunted and attacked my neck with his tongue. A hot wave of lust shot through my body and stirred between my legs.

"Fuck me," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella. This started off as the worst day of my life and suddenly, it's Christmas!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first challenge attempt. After the contest is over, I plan to expand the lemon and provide a Jacob POV if there is enough interest. Review me, pretty please with SOB Jacob on top! Thank you to Charlotte Webber and wordslinger for your advice and encouragement.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: At long last, I've expanded Swan Dive. I did promise a Jacob POV, however, I needed another Bella first person for the lemon. Currently, I have no story outline. Please let me know if the wolf girls out there are interested in an expanded story. Also, my beta is jkane180 and she also guest authored the "hymen breaking" section of this chapter. Jess is an accomplished editor AND smut writer. If you like what she does, please check out her stories. I heart them.**

The wide grin he wore transformed into something entirely different. His eyes, already obsidian, seemed to darken several shades, making it impossible to discern pupil from Iris. He pulled back slightly so that he could look at my naked form. I tried to cross my arms over my breasts, but he held my hands and sighed.

"Let me look at you, honey. I love you." His words flooded me with a delicious warmth. It was trite and hackneyed, but in every way imaginable, he was the sun to my shade. Being with him, luxuriating in his warmth and radiant beauty, was like drawing the curtains back in a musty, forgotten room and flooding it with brilliant daylight.

Jacob had pulled me back from the edge and saved my life...again. Would I have actually jumped from the cliff? Probably not, but it didn't change the fact that he saved me from falling, from succumbing to the tempest of despair that had taken over my every thought.

My entire body was shaking. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was now in love with my best friend, Jacob Black. It was maddening and completely illogical. Oh god, though, I couldn't think straight. Every hard, firm inch of him was lined up with every soft, yielding curve of my body. I wanted him. I wanted to drag my nude body across his. I wanted to do things to him that I had no idea how to do. I wanted to pull his lips against mine...I mean, the ones that had never been kissed before.

A tiny moan escaped me as I watched his tongue take a lazy lick of his lower lip. _He'll do anything I want. I just have to ask! _Tentatively, I rubbed myself against the huge bulge between his thighs. The only thing that separated us from uniting was his boxer shorts. Oh my god, I wanted him. All of him.

He whimpered at the contact and buried his face into my hair.

"Jake," I whispered. _Kiss me._

His mouth connected with mine again, and I couldn't help but keep my eyes open, to watch him lose himself completely in our kiss. His lips moved with mine, as if our mouths were created for the express purpose of loving each other. He was my lifeboat, saving me over and over again, and even though I knew I was safe and protected, still I clung to him with everything that I had. But the memory of the cold cliffs, the darkest hour of my life, could hardly touch me now in the heat of this oblivion.

"Oh, Jake. I love you...I love you so much," I mumbled against his lips and planted several kisses on them. "What are you thinking?"

"You have no idea--" His voice choked and abruptly, he pulled away. My lips cooled to room temperature. The blood that burned from the ardour of our connected mouths drained away, and the absence of his heated flesh against mine chilled me to the bone. He was no longer kissing or even holding me at all.

"Jake?" I was alarmed. What had just happened? Why couldn't he look at me? "What's wrong, Jake...please?"

"Nothing," he snuffed into his pillow, keeping his face hidden.

Despite myself, I thought of Edward, then. How many times had he pushed me away when my excitement got the better of me?

Rejection. Denial. Embarrassment. For some reason, I thought I'd never feel these things with Jacob. My eyes stung.

"Did I...I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know what I'm doing. Please tell me what I did wrong?" I grabbed his forearm, expecting him to pull away, but he clutched onto my arm too, pulling me against him.

"Bella, honey, don't cry. I'm sorry...I was just embarrassed." His voice cracked as he spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't understand, Jake. Why are you embarrassed?"

Finally, he let me see his face. Fat tears streaked his cheeks. "I'm crying."

Oh. Oh, wow. I'd never seen a man cry before. Edward wasn't capable of it and even if he was, his tears would have been lethal to me. "Jake," I whispered reverently and drew my tongue along his cheek to lap up his tears. He seemed to like that very much. He moaned deeply and rubbed the small of my back.

"Bella." His voice was a shudder of breath into my ear. "I'm so in love with you I can't think straight. I want you so much." The sound of his voice, the sweet words in my ear and the heat from his beautiful body did strange things to my own. My inner thighs were soaked with moisture, more than my body had ever expelled before. There was a pulsating ache, deep within my core, and even if I didn't know what to do, instinct took over and told me I wanted his fingers inside of me. Rotating my pelvis against his hip, I opened my legs and pressed myself firmly against his thigh. The heat instantly brought the throbbing within my slit to a fever pitch, and I rubbed gently against the bristly hair of his skin.

"Will you touch me?" I asked shyly. His eyes met mine, and I was about to clarify what I meant but he already knew. His fingers slid from my spine, around to my abdomen, and he shifted away from me slightly to look down at my nude body. I looked down too and noticed the split in the front of Jake's boxers was open and...Oh, oh, wow. "Holy crow!"

"Hm?" His fingers crawled down my pubic bone and nestled in the small tuft of hair there.

"It's...your...um...wow." I stole another glance at his erection that now poked all the way out of his shorts and gasped. Jake's eyes followed mine. "I've never..."

"Never what?"

"Touched..." I bit the flesh of my lip. Could I touch him? Had he ever been touched by a girl before? Oh, gosh, I certainly hoped not.

"Do you want to?"

I nodded my head and continued to assault my lower lip with my teeth.

"I'm not done touching you, though." Before I could argue, his finger made contact with a place that had only ever been pleasured before by my own hand. Again, I gasped and threw my head back. "Oh! Jake," I cried out and bucked down against his hand.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes," I moaned, my voice cracking. "Mmm..."

"You're so wet for me already." I lifted my head to watch his fingers work their magic. He splayed them so his forefinger could work my clit, while his thumb pushed gently into my vagina. I tensed for a moment at the strange pressure. "Relax," he whispered, smiling, and instantly I did.

"How do you know what to do? I mean...you don't have to tell me, but...have you done this before to anyone?"

"No, Bella. You know I've only ever wanted you." That wicked finger ventured a little deeper and hit an area that had never been explored. My entire body tensed. He stopped his ministrations. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Keep...just don't stop." My thighs shuddered, and my body sung. "Oh, fuck, Jake! Oh, fuck me--" I squealed and swore and bucked into his hand. I was cursing and caterwauling, and fuck me, I hoped to god that Billy wasn't home because I'd never be able to look Jacob's father in the eye ever again.

But none of that mattered because here, at the hand of my best friend whom I loved beyond all reason, I had my very first orgasm.

He seemed to understand what was happening as I clenched around his fingers. He covered me with his hot, heavy body and kissed my neck, his fingers still engaged within me. His tongue licked at my earlobe, and I rode out the crest of my climax on his skilled hand.

"Fuck me, Isabella Swan. I didn't know you knew such words, you dirty girl."

"Fuck you!" I swore and giggled.

"Yes, please." His hot breath kissed my ear. "I want my cock inside of you so badly, baby."

"Now who has a dirty fucking mouth?" This was not like me, but I felt so wonderful and free and in love. I laughed again and attacked Jake's beautiful strong shoulder with my mouth and teeth. He groaned at my little nibbles. "Jake," I mumbled into his skin.

"Mmm?"

"How did you know how to touch me like that? I mean, I believe you...that you never touched anyone before. But how did you know how to?"

"Well, some of it comes naturally I guess. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a saint or anything. I've spent _a lot _of time, and I mean like _tons_ of time, fantasizing about doing things like that to you."

"Oh..." I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. In weaker moments, I couldn't help but think about Jacob that way too. I don't think I would have ever admitted it, even to myself before the imprint took hold, but I was human. Also, I wasn't blind. He was beyond gorgeous and always just radiated raw sexuality.

"Also, there's the whole 'pack mind' thing..."

I stopped kissing his chest and pulled back, smirking when he groaned with disappointment and tried to draw me back. "What does that mean?"

"Well, when the guys are in wolf-form, we kinda have a front row seat into each other's minds. It's not always easy to control one's thoughts. When a bunch of guys turn into giant dog-beasts and run around killing monsters, testosterone is bound to come into play."

"Oh...oh no! That means everything that we do will be on display for the rest of the pack?"

"I'll do my best not to think like that, Bells. Especially not in front of Embry."

I nodded my head. "Right. Not in front of Embry..."

"Is this a deal-breaker, Bells? I love you and want to make love to you more than anything, but I don't want this to be like a 'thing' between us. I'm happy to just kiss and hold you. I swear, I won't pressure you."

I scowled at him. "I thought I made myself clear, Jacob Black. I want you to fuck me." I pulled him back on top of me and attacked his neck again with my teeth, sucking and biting. Marking him. The imprint was taking hold of me, telling me to lay my claim, to make sure all potential threats knew he was clearly my territory. The wolf gene that prevailed his bloodline seemed to infiltrate my own. "Make me yours, Jake."

"Bella. I am yours. I've always been yours; you've just been to fool-headed to recognize it." He pulled my legs apart and settled himself between my thighs. "Can I taste you, Bella?"

"Is it okay if I say no? Because, as much as I want you to, right now, what I really want is for you to be inside of me. I want it so much I can't take it. Make me yours, Jake. Fuck me."

He groaned into my neck. "You're going to make me come before I get anywhere near you."

I responded with another kiss. His mouth was so warm and soft. His lips were enticingly full. I loved the way they moved with mine. His tongue was sweet, barely grazing mine with tentative swipes. Every now and again, he would break from our deeper kissing to plant soft, chaste little pecks around my mouth. Everything about the way he kissed and touched me made it clear that he worshiped me. I didn't deserve it, but I would forever be grateful, nonetheless.

"Jake," I moaned. "Don't make me beg. Please? I want you."

"Okay," he swallowed nervously. "I just need to get a condom. Rachel has them in her room." My face must have been a question mark because he quickly qualified his statement with, "I mean, she's Paul's imprint so I know this despite the fact that I really, _really_ wish I didn't."

"You don't need to, Jake. I've been on the pill for ages." I could feel the tip of his penis against me, and I was beyond desperate to feel more of him. "Renee insisted on it."

"Are you sure, Bells?" His eyes were bright with excitement. I nodded. I didn't want any barrier between us at all. "I'm going to go really slow, okay? Please, tell me if it hurts because it might."

I smiled. "Are you nervous, Jake?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I don't want to disappoint you. That finger thing I did was a complete fluke. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I, but that's okay. We love each other. That's all that matters." I wrapped my legs around his hips and dipped my feet under the elastic of his boxers. He helped me by shimmying them all the way down. I peeked over his shoulder at his ass. Secretly, I had coveted it for months now, stealing glimpses of his behind under denim, but seeing it in the flesh was beyond words. I wanted to bite it. Instead, I reached down and grabbed it, pushing him firmly between my legs. "Please, Jake?"

"I love you, Bella. I want to make you feel good." He shifted his weight off of me and rocked back onto his knees, scissoring my legs on either side of him. I pressed my thighs into his hips and watched him make a fist around his length. I gasped at its size, idly wondering if I was really capable of opening that widely for him. "I'm going to go really slow," he repeated and pressed his cock-head into me gently. I felt the walls of my slit widen to accommodate his girth.

He paused there, just barely inside me, and looked at me, seeming to check if he should continue. "Keep going," I encouraged. "Break the last barrier between us, Jake." He groaned and pushed himself further in me, ever so slowly.

Jacob stopped again when he reached my hymen. "Try to stay relaxed, Bells. I don't want to hurt-" I cut him off by wrapping my legs around him and pulling him roughly into me the rest of the way.

Jake's mouth had dropped open in shock as he held himself frozen above me, in me, completely connecting us. I let my legs release him from their hold. "Are you okay, honey?" he whispered, sounding afraid of my answer.

I nodded even as I assessed my body. I felt surprisingly fine. Good, even. There was a dull ache deep inside but it felt more like cramps than the stabbing pain I had imagined. Stronger than the smarting of the rupture of my hymen was the feeling of being _full_. I hadn't noticed how empty I was until Jake was inside me, making the two of us into one.

"I'm good, Jake," I said aloud. He still hadn't moved a muscle. "I'm really good. Will you... Can you try… moving now?"

A small smile crept onto his face as he pulled himself out slowly. When only the tip of him remained inside me, he paused briefly before moving back in. He slid all the way inside me, farther even then he'd been before, and I let out an embarrassingly deep moan. It felt so much different than his fingers, like so much _more_.

"Oh, fuck," we both said, a split second apart. Jacob was moving himself in and out, each time entering me a little more quickly than the last.

"Shit, Bells. It feels too good. I'm not gonna be able to go much longer."

"A little more, Jake," I pleaded, panting. I thrust my hips up to meet him, making him slide slightly farther in. I could feel another orgasm coming, and I felt like I would die if I couldn't release it. My disturbingly deep moan was a constant sound coming from the back of my throat.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come, baby. I hafta come." His thrusting lost its rhythm, and he pounded into me with abandon.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He let out a coughing grunt, spilling himself inside of me. The sound of his orgasm, the feel of his seed inside me, pushed me over the edge, and I screamed his name as my walls clamped down around him.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of wonder. "I love you." He kissed me languidly, staying connected while I rode off the peak of my orgasm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake." I grinned like an idiot at him.

"I'm sorry, that was embarrassingly fast. Now I'll be able to last longer for you."

"Now?" He pulled out of me, and his seed leaked down my thigh. He grabbed his discarded t-shirt and gently wiped me clean.

"Ah-huh."

"Like, right now?" I looked down and he was still fully erect. "I didn't know you could...like, so soon after."

"Honey, I'm an eighteen year-old werewolf. You'll get tired long before I will."

We smiled and kissed, and I rolled him onto his back so that I could take the lead this time. He let out a feral growl as I slid him back inside of me.

It seemed that Jacob Black was exactly the "right kind of monster" for me after all.

**Author's Note: Feedback? If there is interest in an expanded story, please let me know.**


End file.
